


Tell me why

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me why. Please. Someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me why

Tell me why 

Tell me why they all hate me 

Tell me why you hate me

Tell me why I'm so alone 

Tell me why you leave me 

Tell me why I'm crying 

Tell me why I'm depressed 

Tell me why you don't care 

Tell me why no on care 

Tell me why you don't cry 

Tell me why you aren't here 

Tell me why I cut 

Tell me why when I cut each time I feel happy 

Tell me why I'm never really happy 

Tell me if anyone cares

I'm Jeff. 

Tell me why I kill them. 

Please. 

Please tell me. 

I'm begging you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
